


A Moment

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben watches Poe work on his X-wing.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space -- Awe/wonder
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This was a scene from a longer fic, but I thought it could stand on its own, so...here it is.

It's after flight practice that Poe gets to work on his X-wing and Ben, now that the day's over, joins him. The day's over and they can see each other again, and moments like these are indescribably precious in more ways than one. Maybe that's one of the things about being in love -- the days spent apart just make the moments spent together even more precious. And Ben can watch him work, watch him murmur softly to the X-wing, squatting next to it in a way that reminds Ben almost of how he gets down to BB-8's level to talk with him, like they're equals while he cleans and tinkers with his X-wing.

It's one of those the perks of being in this relationship with Poe, among many -- Ben doesn't have to necessarily feel bashful about watching him work on the X-wing, or for that matter, just thinking that everything that Poe does is wonderful (and it is, because Poe is wonderful). He can just watch Poe, and he doesn't have to feel embarrassed (as he sometimes did before this) in terms of watching Poe. He can watch him, and not be embarrassed, or worried about what Poe would think or what others would think, but just savor this moment between them, a moment of peace.

Poe turns to look at him and smiles a sort of amused smile. Ben likes his smiles -- they just make Poe even more beautiful. "Am I really that interesting?" he says.

"I just like watching you work." Then again, he likes a lot of things -- no, loves a lot of things -- about Poe. He's just wonderful, and Ben wants to know him as deeply as Poe knows himself. He knows a lot of things that come with having been best friends before becoming lovers, but he wants to know more. The smudges of grease on Poe's beautiful face and his deceptively delicate-looking pilot's hands, the tender way he treats his X-wing as he works on upgrades for her, things like that.

"I'm not that...interesting while I work."

"You're always interesting." Maybe that's the thing about being in love, Ben thinks -- there's a filter through which those in love view their beloved, where the fact that they breathe is magic and any flaws they have are either not important or they're just endearing quirks.

Poe hits his hand on one part of the X-wing, and Ben's right there at his side, kneeling next to him and taking his hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Poe grins as he says it. "I'm not delicate, Ben."

They wrap Poe's hand in bandages and Poe, after that and putting in the upgrade, sighs. "Guess that's enough work for the day."

"Yeah." They both get to their feet. Poe's still dirty, but Ben doesn't mind that his hair's wild and his face is smeared. He's still incredibly lovely, even smeared and dirty and disheveled. It's one of those things that's uniquely Poe, and one of many reasons Ben loves him.


End file.
